Travis the Tomato and Katie the Flower Power Girl
by LoLgurl1DXD
Summary: A tratie one shot! I hoped you like it after publishing my first story today i decided that i should write a tratie because they're my favarite couple. And I change my pen name it used to be percabethjiper.
1. Tomato Travis and Krazy Kute Katie

**This is a tratie oneshot. If it goes good, I'll think about writing a story.**

* * *

><p>Katie's Pov:<p>

He's so obnoxious. The way he flips his lightish brown to impress girls. Oh the anger! And no, I do not have a crush on him. URGHHHHH

* * *

><p>Travis POV:<p>

Why doesn't she notice me. Katie Gardner is a difficult girl to charm. I just like how she puts her dark brown hair in a ponytail and those clear hazel eyes giving me an evil glare.  
>Am I falling for her. Yesiree! "Hey, Travis. Wanna go prank the Demeter cabin by replacing their flowers with dead replicas." Connor whispered in my ear when he appeared out of nowhere.<br>"No way! I don't want to hurt Katie!" I yelled at my brother in the middle of the arena.  
>Everybody just stared at me and some girls almost starting crying. "Travis and Katie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Katie plants her plant, Travis kills them all, and Katie tries to kill Travis with her flower power!" my half-sister Angie started singing. I started blushing like a red tomato. Probably Katie likes tomato. What am I thinking.<p>

* * *

><p>Katie's Pov:<p>

I was walking by the arena when I saw Travis with his face as red as chili peppers. I think he looks kinda of cute like that. Aww...those adorable brown eyes. What? Am I thinking what I'm thinking. No it couldn't be! I ca-can't like Travis can I? "Hey Travis."  
>"Oh, hey Kates. I need to tell you something." He said nervously.<br>"Me,too."  
>"You first."<br>"No No, you first"  
>"Together at the count of 3." I said , Travis nodded.<br>"One... Two... "  
>"I LIKE YOU!" We both said. I could feel that my face was burning up.<br>Then, Travis leaned in and kissed me. Travis Stoll actually kissed me! I'm so happy!

* * *

><p><strong>This Tratie's Author P.O.V (Percabethjiper)<strong>

**Awww. Those two finally kissed. If people thats reading this thinks I should write more of Tratie, please review. I don't care if I get flames.**


	2. Some Painting  Some Slapping

_**Thanks for all the reviews! And I'll try not to make it that fairytale.**_

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

"Lights Out!" I yelled throughout the whole cabin.  
>I finally made it to my comfy bed. It had a green with white flower design on the comforter.<br>When I got settle in my bed, I fell asleep with a weird dream.

_I saw Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll stomping on my strawberry patch. Noooo!_  
><em>I worked so hard on them. Oh those boys will get a piece of my mind.<em>

I woked sweating like a farmer woking on crops for a whole summer day. I ran out of my cabin in my pijamas, going to see my strawberry patch. Oh gods, they're safe. I walked back to my cabin going straight to the bathroom. When I saw my face, I practically yelled the Stolls brother's names that could be heard by almost all New York. On my face was a huge flower that said 'Flower Power by T.S. & C.S.' Obviosly, I knew they had something to do with it.

I got out of the bathroom -not even washing my face- and ran staight to the Hermes Cabin.  
>I knocked furiously on the door until Travis answered the door. When he saw me, he started grinning -his michievious grin- and started saying "Oh Katie! What happen to your *cough*<br>face?"

* * *

><p>Travis POV:<p>

"Oh like you don't know!" She yelled almost waking the whole cabin. I guess it was a bad idea putting our initials on her face.

"Well, I like your make-over." I said grinning Then all of a sudden she was leaning in about to kiss me when she finally slaped me hard on the face. I'm pretty sure I deserve that.  
>"Don't forget to do that with Connor"<br>"You're pathetic!" and she left off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV :) :<strong>

**Those 2 prankster! I should be mad at myself for making them do that but well its their gift. Sorry for the shortness!**


	3. Earth Day

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time because my Microscoft Word is not working but now I'm using Notepad. I'm starting school again next Monday so I'll probably update more. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and I don't mind critisim. This chapter is for all who read the story last month and this month. 286 people read my story. Thanks again I'm just so happy. I will try to make this chapter longer and now presenting Percy Jackson to do the disclaim:  
>Percy: Sup ME N NICO FOREVA doesnt own me, or my story. Nobody on this website owns it only the their plot.<br>Me: thank you perc Percy: Later *leaves room*  
>Me: On with the story!<p>Chapter 3: Earth Day<p>

Travis POV:

LALALALA! Spraying dye all over the place. Happy Earth Day to all! I was spraying everybody from the Demeter Cabin brown and adding mud and leaves to them. Oh, look at Katie she won't know what hit her. Next up, the Dionysus Cabin! I walked in very slowly hoping that Pollux was sleeping and not going mad again. The was coast clear. I sprayed him grean and added some grape vines. Connor was probably finished with his prank. He spraying the whole entire forest purple and with black paint writing 'Dionysus wuz here' throwing beer bottle on the floor. My part of the prank was to get both cabin mad, and Connor's part of the prank was to get Dionysus in more trouble, and get Satyrs and Dryads mad. ~4 minutes later~ Me and Connor both met each other at the arena to do the other prank.  
>"Young boy, it's not me and Connor! It's Connor and me."<br>Whatever Athena, nobody cares!  
>Connor got the toilet paper and I got the syrup. Silently, hoping not to wake up Chiron, I dripped syrup everywhere until there was no more space. Connor, later on, TP thw whole place until it was completely covered. Then me an- I mean Connor and me went to the beach and sprayed the ground green adding fake flowers.<br>~7 minutes later~ Both of us were rolling on the floor humming to the 'Mission Impossible' theme song to our cabin. "Good Night, Conner" I whispered to him.  
>"Good Night, Travis" He whispered grinnig to himself. Weird.<p>

Nobody's POV:

All of camp was sleeping quietly in their cabin, when Katie Gardner screamed as loud as Aphrodite when she looses her favorite perfume. Katie was looking for the culprit. WRONG! She went marching with the rest of her cabin, Pollux, and satyrs (the dryads couldn't leave their tree so satyrs went for them). Katie bursted through the door. Travis was laying on his bed smiling to himself. She bent over him and whispered, "Travis"- nudging him- "Travis,"  
>"HMMMMM. Mom did you make pancakes, again" He mumbled.<br>Katie then turn around an told everyone the plan. "One, Two, Three!" she whispered.  
>"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! GET UP YOU LAZY BUTT!" everyone yelled. The yelling woke them up, but not only them also the whole entire camp, Mr.D , and especially Chiron.<br>"ahhhhhhhhh" yelled both of them. Travis then saw Katie and practically fainted. Of course she was mad it was her birthday. Katie was the only tree-hugger that was born on Earth Day. Yeeesh! He better run.  
>"How could you guys do this to all of us?" Katie demanded.<br>"Well, Katie dear, the only thing we did was sleep. If I'm correct, I think Dionysus was drinking again. You know Earth Day has to do something in his domain and well probably he celebrated." Was all of Travis explanation. "Oh so you think it was Dionysus, well the satyrs said that the dryads said that it was one BOY spraying the trees. Not a old man, a BOY!" "Oh you don't believe Travis and Connor Stoll, for being innocent this time." Connor said.  
>"Not at all!" Katie screamed at their faces.<br>Well, let's tell them Travis." Connor said puppy-eyeing him.  
>"Ok sure. You see its a birthday surprise. We wanted that your camper siblings and friends celebrate your birthday by being pieces of dirt and flower with you." Travis said happily.<br>"Really!" said Katie hugging him. That was the signal. Then everybody attacked them both with their flower power. (A/N I love saying that) Chiron come trotting in. "What's going on?"- he said looking around when he saw the Demeter and Dionysus Cabin attacking the idiot brothers Travis and Connor- "Oh nevermind. Travis, Connor, chore duty, rest of the month." And with that he left.  
>"Humph, next time get me something nicer" said Katie leaving the room heading staight to the shower room.<p>

OOOOO! No Tratie! I know but at least it shows another prank on a holiday than the Easter Day Prank. Ehhh. Who cares. Next Time is a 3-part Dance story, I saw many of those and thought why not make one. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS? NO NEED TO GUESS... IT'S PERCY'S BIRTHDAY! WOOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY (EVERYBODYS MISSES YOU) :( I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SoN COMES OUT! UNSUSPECTED THINGS IS GONNA GET UPDATED ON FRIDAY.

SENTENCE OF THE DAY: HAPPY BIRTHDAY,PERCY JACKSON, THE HERO OF OLYMPUS!  
> <p>


End file.
